I Need U
by haruneee
Summary: "Tidak ada kekasihku yang mengomel tiap aku melewatkan makan malam karena kau bahkan terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menginjakkan kakimu di rumah." Yoongi mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "Bantalmu dingin dan aku benci harus memeluk bantal dingin tiap ingin tidur karena kau tidak ada di sana."/ MinYoon MinGa fanfiction/ Gaje, absurd, DLDR! / RnR Juseyoooo


Min Yoongi menepuk mantelnya yang nyaris basah terkena lelehan salju dengan kesal. Suhu nyaris mencapai di bawah nol derajat hingga wajahnya memerah, buku-buku jarinya membeku dan giginya bergemelatuk. Mantel tebal yang dipakainya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Mendesis kedinginan, Yoongi meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di saku mantel dengan terus mengumpat. Meruntukki kontak yang tertera di sana adalah nama sang kekasih yang tidak berhenti menghubunginya.

 **Chiminnie 26 missed call**.

Berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel. Kekasih bawelnya itu pasti sedang panik setengah mati di apartemen. Tapi menerima teleponnya juga bukan hal yang baik, sekitar tiga menit lagi ia akan menginjakkan kaki di lobi aparetmen mereka dan Yoongi tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk menghiraukan kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

Ia meraih dua _hotpack_ yang Jimin selipkan saat ia akan pergi ke studio tadi sore. Pemuda itu menyelipknnya sambil mengomel karena Yoongi dengan begitu keras kepala memaksakan kehendak pergi ke studio hari ini saat suhu kota Seoul nyaris menyentuh minus derajat. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tetapi mobilnya sedang di bengkel dan Jimin tidak bisa menjemputnya karena terjebak dalam _meeting_ besar hingga waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Sembari meremas dua _hotpack_ nya, Yoongi tersenyum menanggapi sapaan _bell boy_ yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan sedikit terseret ia berjalan ke arah lift, menunggu lift turun dengan masih mendesis kedinginan. Beberapa detik kemudian, lift terbuka dan ia masuk ke dalam.

Yoongi menghela napas begitu selesai menekan angka dua puluh tiga dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada dinding lift, beruntung lift sedang kosong. Ia melengos saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tak menghiraukannya, ia beranjak maju ke depan pintu, menunggunya terbuka sambil melirik monitor kecil di atas pintu yang menunjukkan angka dua puluh.

Suara lift yang berdenting membuatnya segera mengangkat wajah hendak melangkah.

Tetapi hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Yoongi terkesiap saat menyadari tangannya terkunci dalam genggaman seseorang.

" _Naughty boy_ , dua puluh tujuh panggilan kau menghiraukanku?"

Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, Yoongi mengernyit mendapati wajah kekasihnya begitu dekat. Dengan jarak sedekat ini wajah Jimin begitu terlihat jelas, sarat akan kekhawatiran yang begitu ketara.

"Mandi lalu makan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Lalu Yoongi hanya mendengus saat kekasihnya itu menuntunnya ke arah kamar apartemen mereka.

.

.

Yoongi mencium bau cokelat yang menyerbak begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah. Di depan televisi flatnya yang menyala, tepat di atas karpet berbulu yang dibelinya di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu, satu porsi omelet besar dan setinggi gelas cokelat hangat tersaji di atas meja.

Di sisi meja lain ada lilin aroma terapi menyala yang begitu menyejukkan. Aroma pinusnya membuat Yoongi ketagihan menghirupnya terus-menerus.

Yoongi menggerutu begitu melihat kekasihnya yang hanya mengenakan _sleeveless_ dan celana pendek hitam membawa secangkir kopi hitam berjalan dari arah dapur.

"Sudah mandinya?"

Yoongi mengangguk sembari menggusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Jimin berdecak melihat Yoongi yang masih nampak kedinginan hanya mengenakan piyama tipis. Pemuda itu meraih selimut di atas sofa lalu menyelimutkannya pada pundak Yoongi yang hanya menurut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rendah berisi makanan itu.

"Aku tidak makan makanan berat di malam hari, astaga." Gerutu Yoongi saat memegang garpunya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu kapanpun." Jimin menangkup jemari Yoongi yang memegang garpu, menuntunnya menusuk satu potongan omelet dan menyuapkannya pada pemuda yang membuka mulutnya ogah-ogahan.

Satu kecupan melayang untuk Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Pemuda itu menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar untuk menatap kesal kekasihnya. "Dan berhenti mengangguku, Jim _._ "

Jimin nampak tak peduli saat kembali melayangkan satu kecupan untuk bibir Yoongi yang terus meruntukkinya. Ia kembali menuntun lengan Yoongi yang menusuk omeletnya dengan malas. "Aku membantumu ' _kay_? Apa jadinya kau kalau aku tidak di sampingmu?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia meraih gelas cokelatnya, meneguknya halus sambil menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Ini." Jimin menunjuk sepanjang lengan hingga kaki Yoongi yang menekuk dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tangan nakal itu kemudian turun perlahan hingga pinggangnya, menyibak selimut yang ia berikan tadi di bagian itu. Jimin mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya, kulit Yoongi yang hangat bahkan begitu terasa di balik piyama tipisnya.

Perasaan yang sama seperti setiap kali ia menyentuh tiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu seperti candu. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

"L-lepas, Jim—"

"Ssssttt." Satu jari telunjuknya mencegah Yoongi berbicara. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

Yoongi terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup. Bahkan saat tangan nakal kekasihnya itu mulai bergeriliya di sepanjang pinggangnya yang ramping, meraba perutnya, lalu bermain di sekitar pusarnya, Yoongi masih berusaha tak membuka suara.

"Apa jadinya pinggang ini jika aku tidak ada, hm?" Jimin menekan bagian itu dengan ibu jarinya. Begitu menggoda dan menikmati tiap deru napas Yoongi yang terkesiap tiap ia menekannya begitu seduktif.

"Atau yang ini?" Jari telunjuk Jimin bergeser menuju pusarnya. Merabanya begitu perlahan dan bermain dengan tepi-tepinya terlampau lambat. Yoongi merasakan perutnya teraduk-aduk setiap jari Jimin semakin bergeser, menuju pusarnya dan bermain-main di area sensitifnya itu.

"Jim, _jeball..ngh_ —"

Satu kecupan lagi, lalu Jimin menarik seluruh jemarinya. Kembali ke tempatnya semula menangkup pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengatur deru napasnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menghiraukan lagi saat kekasihnya menjejalkan makanan suap demi suap hingga makanan di piringnya kandas.

Yoongi masih dalam posisinya. Bersadar penuh pada dada Jimin yang hangat dan begitu nyaman untuk bergelung. Mengutuk pemuda itu yang begitu mudahnya mempermainkannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya 'kan?" Jimin mendorong lembut bahu pemuda itu agar tidak menyandar padanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk membawa piring kotor ke dapur. Menghiraukan gerungan protes Yoongi saat kehilangan tempatnya bergelung.

"Sebentar. Tidak sabaran sekali ya?" Jimin sempat-sempatnya berbalik dan menggodanya dengan melemparkan satu kedipan untuknya.

Satu bantal nyaris melayang jika Jimin tidak cepat-cepat melangkah ke dapur diiringi dengan tawanya yang berderai.

Yoongi mendengus, ia meneguk cokelat hangatnya hingga kandas. Merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya lalu menikmati tayangan drama malam setelah menumpuk tiga bantalnya menjadi satu sebagai sandaran. Meja kecil tempatnya makan tadi sudah terlipat menyandar di dinding. Gelas kosong bekas cokelatnya bersanding dengan cangkir kopi Jimin yang masih utuh dan mulai mendingin di atas lantai.

Jimin kembali dua menit kemudian. Tangannya yang basah karena baru mencuci piring membuat Yoongi memberikan gestur agar Jimin menjauhinya.

"Tanganmu basah, bukannya membuatku hangat kau hanya akan membuatku kedinginan." Gerutu Yoongi saat Jimin melayangkan protes. Kemudian mendengus saat kekasihnya itu terkekeh lebar dan buru-buru meraih kain apapun di sekitarnya—dan korbannya jatuh pada karpet mereka, Jimin mengusapkan tangannya dengan bruntal ke sana.

Ingin cepat-cepat mendekap kekasihnya, _pikirnya_.

"Lihat? Tanganku sudah kering. Kemari," Jimin membuka lengannya. Alisnya terangkat menggoda Yoongi yang tampak meragu. Maka ia yang beranjak mendekat, mengusir bantal-bantal yang menjadi sandaran kekasihnya dan menggantikannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya merangkak naik untuk mendekap penuh tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Hangat?"

"Hm." Yoongi mendesah nyaman. Terlebih saat sebelah tangan Jimin terangkat naik untuk memijat bahunya lembut. Kali ini dalam konteks yang berbeda karena Jimin benar-benar memijatnya dengan baik.

"Kupikir kau akan _menghangatkanku_ dengan cara yang lain."

"Apa?" Desau Jimin. Tangannya beranjak turun untuk memijat sekitar punggung Yoongi. "Kau berharap _cara yang lain_?"

"Dengar, apakah aku menyebut sesuatu seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi sebal. Meruntukki kekasihnya yang begitu cepat tanggap dengan persoalan seperti itu.

Jimin terkekeh. Kedua tangannya sudah lepas untuk mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menyadarkan dagunya di sebelah bahu Yoongi dengan geritan nyaman. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hm?" Sebelah tangan Yoongi mengusap lengan Jimin yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau _sakit_."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendesis tak senang. " _For god's sake_ , aku seratus persen oke."

"Kau oke." Jimin menggeleng. Ia membantah tak senang. "Tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu."

"Jim—"

"Pikirmu bagaimana?" Jimin berkata tak senang. "Bagaimana perasaanku saat aku menemukanmu _jatuh_ di hadapanku?" Nada suaranya kacau berantakan. Ada penyesalan teramat sangat yang terselip di sana. Yang menjadikan hal itu kelemahannya, seolah dapat meremukkannya dalam sekejap.

Yoongi hanya terdiam.

"Kau _jatuh_ begitu aku membuka pintu, dengan tangan yang mengalami tremor hebat akibat suhu tubuh yang tinggi. Timbanganmu turun begitu drastis. Seokjin- _hyung_ berkata padaku bahwa kau sudah berhenti meminum vitamin yang seharusnya rutin kau konsumsi tiap hari." Jimin tanpa sadar meremas celananya penuh amarah. "Melewatkan makan malam karena aku _gagal_ memperhatikanmu sebab tumpukan berkas perusahaan yang memaksaku tetap duduk di kantor."

Mereka terjebak dalam hening yang menyiksa untuk beberapa menit. Jimin sibuk dengan ribuan spekulasi yang begitu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini dan Yoongi hanya tetap terdiam dengan mata menerawang.

"Pantai." Yoongi yang memulai. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Jimin yang masih terdiam. "Aku ingin ke pantai."

"Benar. Kita memang butuh berlibur." Jimin mengangguk dengan spekulasinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum begitu Yoongi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Dengar, kondisiku yang memburuk itu salahku." Yoongi melepas kaitan tangan Jimin yang memeluk pinggangnya. Berbalik untuk menatap Jimin lebih intens.

"Aku menolak minum vitaminku karena kau terlalu sibuk untuk mengingatku di tengah mega proyek sialan itu." Sudut bibir Yoongi berkedut tidak suka. Ada amarah di nada bicaranya mengingat Jimin yang bahkan hanya menelponnya satu kali sehari untuk seminggu penuh. Itu menyebalkan.

"Dan Hoseok selalu membawa menu yang sama tiap malam ke studio dan aku muak. Tidak ada kekasihku yang mengomel tiap aku melewatkan makan malam karena kau bahkan terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menginjakkan kakimu di rumah." Yoongi mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "Bantalmu dingin dan aku benci harus memeluk bantal dingin tiap ingin tidur karena kau _tidak di sana_. _Aku membutuhkanmu!_ "

Jimin menggulum senyumnya. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya. Kali ini menariknya begitu erat hingga tubuh mereka nyaris tanpa jarak.

"Maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng. Kedua matanya terpejam saat Jimin menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Napas mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat. "Kupikir aku yang kekanakan." Bisiknya lirih.

"Aku yang keterlaluan." Jimin membenarkan. Masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya satu minggu yang lalu saat Yoongi _jatuh_ begitu ia membuka pintu setelah lembur di kantor berhari-hari untuk menggarap mega proyek perusahaan mereka. Yoongi pingsan dalam keadaan yang buruk hingga Jimin begitu menyesal. Menghubungi Seokjin begitu kalut dan semakin _hancur_ saat Seokjin menjelaskan penyebab kondisi Yoongi turun begitu drastis.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua yang kekanakan." Yoongi terkekeh. Kedua tangannya merangkak naik untuk meremat kaus tanpa lengan milik kekasihnya.

"Lain kali, obrolan kita saat _cuddling_ harus lebih baik dari ini." Jimin terkekeh. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan Yoongi dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Jadi, pantai?"

"Minggu depan kita pergi." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam dekapannya penuh afeksi. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Setelah memastikan berat badanmu naik dan kau menelan semua vitaminmu."

"Siap, _sir._ "

Kemudian tawa keduanya berderai saat Jimin membopong tubuh Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Memutuskan mengakhiri malam dengan bergelung di atas ranjang.

Mengabaikan secangkir kopinya yang sudah mendingin di atas lantai maupun televisi yang masih menyala dengan volume rendah.

.

.

.

 **End~**

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

cuma short fic ga jelas hasil dr edisi 'gabisa tidur' semalem, ehe :D

 **Thx for reading and RnR?**


End file.
